Living With A Princess
by RedQuxxnRed
Summary: Kim has a dad Dominic who runs a shop when in reality Dominic is a guard in a foreign country protecting a princess. Princess Grace. When her country is attacked she sent to live in the US under the guard of Dominic. Kim has to teach Grace the life of a typical American teenager to avert suspicion. Problem is Kim isn't fond of Grace. (Eventually Kick, inspired by PPP, Disney film)
1. The Attack

**Welcome to my new story "Living With a Princess". Enjoy!**

**Grace's POV**

As I looked into the mirror I saw a beautiful, sophisticated woman who had evolved from childhood and was ready to step out into the world as a future queen. I wore a glossy, cherry red ball gown with subtle sparkles and ruffles of roses around the waist. It had a low cut back and held at the shoulders. I took out the matching gloves from their velvet box and slipped them on not keeping my eyes of the mirror. I lifted my dress a bit of the ground careful not to wrinkle the dress and put my feet in the low heel rose shoes that my servant Georgio held out for me. The smooth leather soothed my feet. I waited for Georgio to put the necklace around my neck and fix on my tiara. My hair was in a braided bun with not a single fly away crafted by my stylist Louis. My makeup artist Louisiana gave me sparkly silver eyelids that shone when the light gently hit it. My lips were painted on with perfection with sheer lipstick and my cheekbones accented by bronzers and blush.

I slowly ambled down the stairs with my upright posture and keeping my hand on the polished rail. My guard Dominic was there and offered his arm. He would tell me stories of his teenage daughter back at home who would often work their shop to cover up his alter ego identity. We walked down the hall that lead out to the garden where I was to meet my mother. She too looked even more beautiful.

Alliyah, her stylist, did not fail to exaggerate her beauty. Her eyelids were a bronze shimmer look with winged mascara. Her lips were a plum coloured lipstick that was almost red. She wore a burgundy long a line dress with a beautiful pattern along the side.

We began to approach her from the other side of our indoor garden. She smiled at me mouthing the words, "Beautiful." I smiled back to her with sincere thought.

Suddenly there was a gunshot fired to the centre only several metres in front of me. My mother looked horrified and shouted a handful of numbers. Soldiers immediately took action. I was confused and had already left Dominic's arm. I tried to reach my mother but more shots were fired. One landed in the pond next to me. I shouted frantically, "Mother! Mother!"

I couldn't find her and I continued to run. I felt arms carry me and I knew it was Dominic but I couldn't leave my mother. I tried to fight it by wriggling around but he was trained for this and kept a strong grip. At this moment I didn't care about not wrinkling or tearing my dress and continued to fight it. Before I knew it I was thrown into a helicopter. I cried hysterically causing my make up to run. I tried banging on the windows for them to let me out. The last thing I saw was Dominic running back into the palace and feeling a sharp needle pierce through my skin as I slumped down.

**So what do you think?**

**I'm contemplating on making more of these but I'm still a little sceptical. Tell me what you think in the reviews or whatever. **

**Hakuna Matata,**

**RedQuxxnRed**


	2. White here, white there,white everywhere

**Grace's POV**

My mouth felt dry as I quietly smacked my lips. I had not opened my eyes and could not hear the spinning of the helicopter blades. Had this all been a dream? That means mother must be alright! None of this must have happened. Out of all excitement and joy I immediately opened, only to be harshly greeted by a bold, bright white light. I shut my eyes in horror. I decided to lie there for a bit. I wasn't going to go anywhere. I turned my head to the side and carefully begun pry my eyes open. I had been stripped from my dress and instead had a long flat gown with a much different texture I was used to. It was much too big for me as it had passed my feet (that were no longer in heels) and my arms were covered with the plain gown. It had a worn out yellow colour which was not appealing, the gown didn't feel flowy at all and was like a box. Even though I was still lying down the gown felt very restricting.

My eyes found themselves looking at the room. It was a pure white with no decorations in sight. Just plain white the only furniture in sight was the bed I was on. The duvet was on the floor which does not surprise me as I am a very troubled sleeper. Maria, a maid, would tell me that they had to strap down my duvet as they would always wind their way to the floor curled up in a scrunch like ball. The problem first arised when I slept with my mother after a nightmare. I remember clambering in and taking in the warmness of my mother and how I would always match her breathing. I don't remember much but when I woke up my mother was sleeping on the floor like she had fell and I was at the very edge on the side she was supposed to be on. At a very young age I was able to push my own mother off the bed. From then on I slept in my own bed even if I did have nightmares. But sometimes my mother would carry me to her bedroom even when the staff would groan and warn her how I could seriously hurt her. She didn't care and that's why I love her.

I smile to myself every time I think of that memory.

I looked up at the ceiling and slowly but surely began to prop myself up on my shoulders. I managed to move my legs to the side of the bed. I looked down on my feet as I sat on the edge. My nail and toe polish had been removed. All of Fabier's time wasted as he carefully drew intricate figures onto my nails. They had put my hair into a ponytail. I felt the small waves at the end. The last memories I have of the curling iron Louis had used. My hair still smelled of the peach and honey conditioner that was used to cleanse my hair. Another smile was brought on my face.

I gradually get up still examining myself. They removed most of my makeup but were kind enough to leave some of my lips and eyes alone. I could still see my lashes that were extended by Louisiana. I walk to the white door but as I do the room shakes a bit and I lose some of my balance. I find myself being thrown back and landing on my bottom. I regain balance and that's when I realise the sound. That weird sound. We must be in a blimp. I restart my walk to the door and manage to hold onto the handle before I go flying sideways. I open the door trying to not make a sound when I see slippers placed in front. I pop my head out and look sideways. It's just a hall of more rooms and I'm the only one with slippers firmly placed outside with my name. I slip them on and begin to walk to one end of the hall. As I get to the end there's a corner and…it's a dead end of just a bathroom. The unmistakable smell of soap crept through the crack of the bottom of the door. Everything was purely white and no dust was visible. I didn't hear anything, nor anyone unless you count the beats of my heart. I walk the other way and see a steel door with a plaque that read:

_**Elevator**_

I pulled the door and stepped into the elevator. I studied the options carefully trying to find what would be appropriate. I debated between the foyer, the medical centre and the reception. I pushed the medical centre icon as I had been previously injected with a needle. Perhaps I would see General Dominic. He would guide me back to my mother and everything would be alright. I waited as I saw floors fly by until there was a gentle thud. I pushed the door and was met with an even brighter light that I eventually got used to. I caught sight of a desk in the corner of my eye. I walked up to it and was greeted by a woman with sleek hair tightened to a low bun.

"I'm Graciela." I began. "Graciela Sanguis De Real."

She took out a file and searched for my name. "Oh yes. Isn't General Dominic waiting for you in board room?"

"He is?" I asked quite shocked. I began to walk back and I heard her say, "You might need to hurry a meeting is going to happen in 15 minutes."

I turned around and smiled back to her showing sincere gratitude. I begin to search for the board room. The closest match I got to was business affairs. I pushed the button and hoped for the best. I paced myself around the elevator almost tripping over the gown. I had stretched it out even more but if had begun to adopt my shape which was a great deal of improvement for me.

I pushed the steel doors that were always in front of the elevator doors and looked around for the board room. If didn't help that the only doors I saw so far read Printer Room, Office 1, 2, etc. After wondering around for a while, I found the room. I had surely overlooked it as it was infront of the Printer Room which I had hung around for quite a while. The handle was very firm and it took me a couple tries before I successfully loosened it to enter the room. The room was very wide with a white board, chairs, a long table, plants and dimmer lights than the ones at the medical centre. They were still bright but not as intense.

I hear footsteps and I swerve around.

It's General Dominic!

**We're going to end it here so yah! Hope you liked it because I really am enjoying it. **

**I will see you guys sometime soon.**

**Oops.**

**RedQuxxnRed.**


End file.
